Romance of the Orbs
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: Yue Ying and other warriors are called to find mystical Jade orbs!
1. The Lightning Cave

Author Note: I suddenly felt inspired to write this story after talking with Yukira Tsurama. I wanted to write a Dynasty Warriors story and I remember the Orb items in the fourth game, and this just developed naturally from the idea. So, staring Yue Ying, here is The Orbs of the Romance!

****

Chapter One: Cave of Thunder

Yue Ying stared at the entrance of the cave. Dark. Ominous. But so alluring she had to focus to keep from rushing to it. She came this far with a level head, and she wasn't about to abandon it yet. Zhuge Liang needed her level head now.

~Flashback~

"We are not prepared," Zhuge Liang told his officers in his tent, "That is the simply truth. Cao Cao's forces are ten times the size of our forces and Lord Liu Bei's troops will not arrive until two days after we believe the Wei army will strike. We can not escape because of our wounded. Our supplies are low and we are cut off from our allies. All we can do is prepare and try to hold them off until Lord Liu Bei can come to our aid."

Zhuge Liang looked at the assembled officers, "We will meet later today to plan. We should spend this morning looking over what supplies we do have left and anything else of value. You are dismissed."

"This is outrageous!" Zhang Fei slammed the table, "trapped like rats in a burning ship!"

Zhao Yun nodded as they and the other officers left. Yue Ying stayed and watched her husband. He sat staring at the map on the table and sighed. She moved over to him and touched his shoulder.

"I.... do not wish for this to be the end," Zhuge Liang said softly as he looked up at her, "But I feel despair clawing at my mind."

"It may not be, my dear," Yue Ying said, but she stopped. For some reason she felt uncomfortable telling him what she felt. Something she had never felt before with Zhuge Liang. He looked at her eyes in wonder.

"I had a dream last night. A dream with fire and chaos. It hurled across the land and consumed all before it. I tried to run, but it came from all sides. I tried to fight it, but it burned my weapon away. I too was consumed."

"You words do not comfort me, Yue Ying," Zhuge Liang said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"But in the darkness that I fell into I felt a light. A small orb of some pale light floated before me and as I reached out to it I felt power flow into me. I raised my hand up and roared out against the chaos. It fled before my new might," Yue Ying grabbed the strategist's hands and looked deep into his eyes, "As the light came over me I saw I was in a cave. Looking out I saw a land not far from here. I feel this is a sign of something that can help us. I researched in your library when I woke and found and old tale of shining pieces of jade orb that were lost, spread across the land."

"And you think this dream showed you where an orb was?" Zhuge Liang asked skeptically.

"Yes! Zhuge Liang do you not see? The spirits have given us a gift and now I must go and claim our prize."

~end~

Zhuge Liang allowed her to go, as Yue Ying knew he would. She also knew part of his reasoning was to allow her to escape from the Wei forces. She refused to take any bodyguards. This was something she had to do alone.

The cave looked peace, but there was some hidden threat building in the back of her mind. There was power and danger in that cave. And she must go and face it.

She set down her pack and got out a torch. She entered the back with only the light and her weapon. If she failed in her quest then no food or provisions would help her.

Walking in silence for several hours the cave led Yue Ying deeper and deeper into the mountain. After some time the rough natural floor gave way to man made carved stairs. The walls were lined with pictures of battle and men holding up stones that shone light that caused whole armies to bow before them. The story continued with pictures of an Emperor standing triumphant over the Orb holders and casting them down. The orbs were then hidden in this cave and guarded for centuries.

'Until it was lost in time,' Yue Ying thought to herself. So the manuscript she found was true. And inside this cave was the Orbs. 

She suddenly stopped as the tunnel opened up into a vast chasm. In the middle of the empty space several tall columns lead to a green platform. Six statues stood holding round stones. The Orbs were held to the side and the stone warriors held out weapons as a threat to anyone who would take their prizes.

"Well they'll just have to accept that _I'll_ take their treasure," Yue Ying spoke aloud to the empty world and leaped onto one of the stepping columns. She quickly made her way to the center platform. As soon as she settled on the stone a light lit up at her feet and shot down into the abyss. 

Thunder boomed in the chamber. Yue Ying covered her ears. She looked down and saw lightning streaking up to her. She rolled out of the way as the bolts struck the stone warriors. A green light lit up in their eyes and they began to move towards the intruder. 

The first held a sword and slashed down at her. Using the staff section of her weapon she easily blocked the blow and twisted the blade away.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She yelled at her attacker.

With speed beyond that of humans the stone statues surrounded her in a semicircle, leaving her only way of escape off into the electrical abyss.

"Oh.... well that could prove a problem," she then took a battle position and held her weapon above her head, "For Shu!"

She rushed forward and used the Horizon to catapult herself over her earthen foes. As soon as she landed she kicked backward and struck a warrior in the leg and felt her foot go numb. Luckily the warrior did fall forward and using her blade she slashed at the orb in its hand.

The jade orb broke. It simply shattered as she tried to force it out of the stone fist. She stared down at the artifact until a kick in the stomach brought her back to reality and the floor.

"Aahh!" Yue Ying stared at the floor. Pain racking her already confused brain. The Orb broke! The Mystical Orb of Power simply shattered! What trouble had she gotten herself into?

A faint pale green light in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned slowly to stare at a stone female warrior holding a large halberd. The orb clutched in her hand shone slightly. Yue Ying leaned forward to get a better look and the warrior kicked her in the jaw.

Yue Ying fell back and stared up at the Stone Protector. She kept staring at the orb until she finally understood. The orb was covered in soot. The dirt disguised the jade as one of the other dark orbs. She broke a decoy! This was one of the Orbs! The other five Orbs must be in other places!

Given new strength Yue Ying kicked out and leaped to her feet. She swung the Horizon around her head and knocked down one of the fighters surrounding her. She looked down and saw that the stone statue whose orb she had destroyed lay dormant on the ground. The other orbs might not be the great fabled ones but they did have some power in them to move stone.

"Now," Yue Ying said taking up her battle stance once again, "Let's try this again...."

End! Next Chapter might actually be up really soon, I'm feeling inspired! Now, since you managed to read all the way down to here why don't you go ahead and review? Thanks!


	2. The Vorpal Claws

Author's Note: It's a little shorter than Chapter One, but man what an ending!

****

Chapter Two: The Vorpal Claws

Zhuge Liang looks over the battlefield as his warriors hurried to put out yet another fire Cao Cao's forces started. He turned to his right as the sound of a battle cry rose up. A surprise assault group broke through the defenses and started to make a dash for Zhuge Liang. The man held up his war fan and readied himself for his final battle.

Suddenly a shining figure rushed through the Wei troops. They paused, confused as to what just happened. Lightening ripped through their ranks and sent warriors flying.

Zhuge Liang ducked as dirt flew into the air. He looked up and saw a shiny green light surrounding a woman. The light faded slightly and revealed his love.

"Yue Ying! You return in the darkest hour as the brightest light!" Zhuge Liang called out to the Lady of Shu.

Yue Ying smiled softly to her superior and love, "My dear, even in the midst of terrible danger you still manage to say overly poetic words?"

"I am only inspired by your shiny visage."

"Right," Yue Ying then griped the Horizon and turned back to battle, "I have acquired the Orb of Lightning. The East flank is already clear of warriors. We can begin to retreat through there while I help to hold them back."

Zhuge Liang suddenly stopped in surprise, "You've defeated all of them?"

"They are all dead or unconscious," with that Yue Ying rushed off.

"Well..."

Yue Ying smiled and the air crackled around her. The Lightning Orb charged her whole body. She could feel the power of the sky calling to her to strike down her foes. And she wanted to.

Her blade rose and fell and the Wei troops collapsed. She looked about and saw no troops in the area near her. She saw Zhuge Liang and his remaining bodyguards rescue the last group of soldiers and begin the final retreat out. A dark shape floated along quietly behind them. Yue Ying narrowed her eyes to see what the shape was. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she charged.

Getting closer she was sure of the silent attacker, Zhang He.

"It is time, elder," Zhang He said mockingly as he leaped into the middle of the group, "To feel the wrath of a power beyond this realm!"

The Wei officer suddenly crackled with dark purple energy. For some reason his usually long hair now was barely shoulder length and clumped together in sweat. He sneered wickedly and slashed a guard down in one blow. Some of the soldiers suddenly bolted in pure terror.

"Zhuge Liang!" Yue Ying yelled in fear. What was this power Zhang He had that filled even her with dread? Could he have one of the orbs as well?

"I do not fear you," Zhuge Liang told his foe.

"You should."

Yue Ying pushed her legs and sped up the last few metres, but it was too late. Zhang He's claws slashed through the war fan and sealed Zhuge Liang's fate. The strategist fell to the ground. He was pinned to the earth by the deadly Wei officer's golden claws.

Yue Ying's world seemed to slow down. She let lose a scream of rage and loss. The sudden outburst surprised the Zhang He and he leaped away. He held up his weapons and struck a dramatic pose. The air hissed with sinister power. Yue Ying replied with a crackle of her own power.

"So!" Zhang He said in almost a friendly tone, "You pose an Orb as well? How nice for you."

"If you wish, I can show you more or it," Yue Ying's tone dripped with venom and threat. She screamed and lunged at him. Their weapons locked together. One stared with hate and battle fury and received sneering amusement. 

"ue.... Ying," a small weak voice called out to Yue Ying and she suddenly broke the test of wills. Zhang He smirked and bowed.

"Perhaps another day, my dear," with words ironically echoing the man he had just destroyed Zhang He rushed off.

Yue Ying glared at the retreating figure and then remembered the voice. She knelt down by her love and looked into his fading eyes, "Zhuge Liang!"

"Protect.... the kingdom..." the strategist coughed out, "and..."

Yue Ying held her husband's hand for what she knew would be the last time. Whatever power Zhang He used to strike her love down, there was nothing to stop it. Her eyes filled with tears and they slowly dropped onto his red stained robes.

"I.... love....you."

Yue Ying stood dressed all in white as the funeral procession marched along the road. She looked at the group of men carrying the casket draped in white. She suddenly stopped and bowed her head, overcome with emotion. The other mourners passed by her silently. She felt Jiang Wei's presence for a few minutes, but eventually he too walked away.

"I am alone now, Zhuge Liang, but I have the power to change the world," She held out her arms and the sky rumbled with her fury.

By the way, this was written for anyone who ever hated that fan-welding fiend. Who knows what the next chapters hold! Yue Ying seeks revenge and another Orb is uncovered.


	3. Blast of Storms

Author Note: You all should be ashamed of yourselves, being glad poor Yue Ying's husband is dead! *looks really stern and angry, then cracks a smile* that's what he gets for having Jiang Wei as his "assistant!" Poor Yue Ying.... she's had it rough. And now it gets even worse. (And yeah, I just keep switching between calling them Jades and Orbs.)

Big thanks to Yukira for her help in writing this story and providing me info on the Chiang Shi!

****

Chapter Three: Blast of Storms

"Yue Ying," Liu Bei said softly to the quiet widow. The two sat at Liu Bei's table in his private chambers drinking tea.

"I am ready to tell you, my Lord. I am sorry it has taken so long to collect my words and..." Yue Ying began.

"No, Yue Ying. You have been through much since the battle," her Lord told her, "But if you are ready to tell me what happened to you in the Cave of the Lightning Jade then please proceed..."

~Flashback~

Already Yue Ying had managed to destroy three of the six stone warriors, but the one welding the Lightning Orb still alluded her blows. It seemed the stone guardians had figured out she knew which one to attack and were protecting only the true orb. Now making them easier targets.

"Hiya! Ha!" Yue Ying threw her weapon at two of the on coming warriors. 

She eyed the green orb and grabbed for it from the female stone solider, but the guardian wouldn't release its prize that easily. It lifted up Yue Ying and tried to pry her loose from the magical jade artifact. Instead of throwing the Shu officer it only managed to knock itself off balance and fall to the ground.

With triumph in her eyes Yue Ying held up the glowing orb for the world to see. The remaining guardians halted in their tracks and the whole chamber went silent save for the crackling of the orb in the Lady of Shu's hand.

~end~

"And then you returned to the battle and saved us from a terrible defeat," Liu Bei finished for her.

"I did not save.... everyone," Yue Ying bowed her head, "And for that I will not forgive myself."

Lui Bei stood suddenly and his officer looked up into his eyes in confusion. The Ruler of Shu looked down at her with annoyance.

"Yue Ying! You saved hundreds of lives on that day! You probably saved the whole Shu Kingdom with your actions! You could not foresee that Zhang He would also have one of the Fabled Orbs! You have acted honorably under dire conditions!"

"I know, my Lord," Yue Ying looked down again, "But I feel that there had to be something I could do to save Zhuge Liang."

Liu Bei looked out the window of his castle. Dark storm clouds were brewing far away, probably over the ocean. He sighed and bowed his head.

~Some where in the ocean~

Zhou Tai looked out over the sea and stared at the approaching clouds. Just a few moments ago he and his crew had been enjoying a peaceful sunny day and now it looked like a heavily storm was coming. Of course there had been all kinds of odd things happening recently. Odd animal actively, bad dreams, and then yesterday they passed an unknown island that gave all of the crew an unnerved feeling.

He touched the handle of his sword absently and turned to his mean, "Prepare for a bad night."

And bad it was. The very ocean seemed to have decided to destroy the small ship and was doing it with great conviction. Zhou Tai did everything in his power and knowledge to keep the craft afloat and the men safe. He cursed softly to himself as some fool got himself knocked off the ship.

After hours of rough waves the storm lessened and vanished. Zhou Tai stood in disbelief as the sky cleared as quickly as it clouded up. He had seen a lot in all his years in the open sees and much more in his short time with the Wu empire, but the past few days had been the strangest ever. And they were about to get much worse.

"Sir! We've hit.... _the island,_" a crewman shouted to his captain. From the way he said 'the island' Zhou Tai new exactly which island. The one they found the other day, the one with the aura of evil and danger.

Moments later the crew were standing on the beach looking around. The tree line came almost right up to the ocean and left a short line of sand. Under the tree the shadows were long and eerie. No animal sounds issued from the jungle. Needless to say the men did not like Zhou Tai's next words.

"I'm going in," the officer of Wu stepped halfway into the forest.

"Sir!" on of the braver crewmen, Ko Bian, stepped forward and bowed, "Please allow a few of us to protect you."

Several of the men shot daggered looks at their "loyal friend." 

Zhou Tai watched his men for several moments. Studying their expressions and understanding their feelings, "Fine. Follow."

A hardy few reluctantly volunteered to go along. The small group traveled deep into the jungle. They really didn't know what they were looking for. Maybe a tribe of lost men. Maybe a castle filled with unknown treasure. Maybe a haunted castle. Even with all of these possibilities in mind they were still surprised when they stumbled upon the labyrinth. 

It was a huge black maze set in the middle of a jungle valley. They could see a shining light in the middle of the maze. It seemed to beckon them to it. Zhou Tai grabbed the shoulder of one of his men before he could rush down the valley side and into the archway.

"No. Wait. It may not be safe."

"but... but..." the sailor stammered. He blinked and shook his head. Looking up he stared in wonder, "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me."

"It is dark magic," Zhou Tai said, "We must be careful."

The group slowly made their way down. A few bolder members touched the dark archway. None dared to enter save Zhou Tai.

"uh... Uh... Sir! W-wait!" Ko Bian the self made leader of them yelled out.

The swordsman turned back to face his men. They suddenly saw a fiery light gleam behind his eyes. He seemed transformed into something more than human for just a moment. They all stood in silent shame.

"I shall go alone, then."

An hour passed for the sailors before the vampires struck. 

According to Chinese belief, a human has two souls: a superior soul and an inferior soul called a p'o or a P'ai. The superior soul would pass into the afterlife but if the p'o didn't, a chiang shi, or vampire, is born. 

The first anyone knew of was when Ko Bian saw a deep red liquid trickle from the mouth of the man sitting in front of him. He stared at it for a second before it registered in his mind and he grabbed his sword as the other man fell dead. A creature stood in the shadows and snarled at him. Its cold green eyes were filled with an unyielding hunger. It smelled of death.

Ko Bian blanched but held up his sword and shouted, "Ambush!"

The creatures leaped from the shadows and attacked the men. They tried to rip the limbs off of the sailors and each emitted hellish howls. The men were scattered. Ko Bian stared in horror as two of his friends fell under a pile of the inhumans. Another leaped at him but he raised his sword to block it. The thing landed on his sword but continued to reach out. It slashed his face and spat blood on him.

An explosion to the left of the two took their attention from the life and death battle they were engaged in. A figure stood over the burning corpses of the chiang shi pile. It placed its sword back on its sheath and held the hilt.

"It is time for the Blast of Storms."

Well, that was fun. I added the character Ko Bian just so I could call one of the sailors something besides sailor or crewman or helpless victim number 5, =). I seriously doubt he'll make it into anymore chapters save in passing. This was Yue Ying light, I know, and really the only reason she's in the beginning was 'cause I messed up in the second chapter and didn't leave a way to explain how she got the orb. Next up is the Fire Orb!!!


	4. Messages in Fire

Author's note: And the prize goes to lacitar13!!!! **hands her a Zhu Rong plushie** you win the prize! It took Yuki-chan forever to figure that one out! 'course she had to go through the whole Wu empire first. But that makes sense, they are all pyros! !O_o! Ah, heck! All my lovely reviewers get Plushies! *starts flinging Zhu Rong, Yue Ying, and Zhou Tai plushies* Whhe!!! Fly free my pretties... hahahhahaha! A-hem... here we go!

Once again Yuki-chan gets special mention for helping me get info on the God of Fire.....

****

Chapter Four: Messages in Fire

"Oh great ancestor," Zhu Rong said in meditation as she sat on the floor in the temple to the God of Fire, "Listen to my prayers and hear me."

"This better work," Meng Huo grumbled softly as he watched his wife. A feeling of foreboding doom had hung in their land for nearly a week now. Horrible storms would rise up in moments and then leave just as quickly but not until sufficient damage had been done to the surrounding terrain. The animals were all agitated and now no one but the mighty Meng Huo or his wife would dare to ride an elephant. That is when the seer had his vision.

The old crumpled man sat beside Meng Huo and nodded as he watched Zhu Rong call to the Gods. He had had a vision bathed in flame and fire and took it as a sign that the Fire God was calling to the people. Every priest, sage, or seer had tried to hear what the deity was trying to say but all failed. That is when the seer suggested maybe a person with an even closer connection try to commune with the God of Fire.

"Listen to my prayers and hear me," Zhu Rong repeated again. She rocked back and forth in the circle of incense, "What is your command, oh Great Father of Flame?"

"How long is this suppose to take? She's been at it since midnight and it's already dawn!" Meng Huo questioned the seer.

"Shush, she needs her concentration!" the seer said quickly. Meng Huo did not take well to his tone.

"Now listen here, you pip-squeak psychic..."

"My lord, my lord! Forgive me, but maybe we should leave her in peace," Without waiting for a word he shoved the King out of the temple and left the woman alone.

~twilight~

Zhu Rong was tired. She'd been at her meditation for nearly a day. Clearly the God of Fire was not going to relinquish his secrets so easily. She was about to stand when a tremendous voice boomed in the temple.

_You would give up so easily, my Zhu Rong?_

Zhu Rong fell back at the power of the voice. It filled her head and left her with images of flame and power. She suddenly realized she had spoken the words, though not at her own accord.

_Well?_

"For.... forgive me, my Lord. But it did not seem that you were going to share your message with me," the Nanman Queen managed to breath out. She concentrated on her breathing and began to focus her mind through the fire that raged in her mind.

_Ah, good. Even now you are rising to the challenge I raise before you._

"Ch-challenge, oh great one?"

_Yes, my Zhu Rong, a challenge. And you may call me by my name. After all, we are family._

Zhu Rong could almost hear the deity smile in amusement at this statement.

"All right.... Chu Jung," the now unsure woman said. Something seemed wrong in all of this.

_Good. Now listen carefully, for the fate of the world hangs in the balance. A great power has been unleashed on the world once again. Thousands of years ago it stormed across the lands and left devastation in its wake. Men of good tried to force the power to obey, but they failed. Only when those that carried the power turned on one another did the evil come to an end. Luckily men of wisdom prevailed in the battle to take control of the power. They locked each part of it away and hoped none would tamper with them._

"But someone has?" Zhu Rong asked. She felt unnerved, both by the message and the mystery that still shrouded it.

_One who should be wiser than his action has awakened the Jade Orbs of the Gods. It is your duty to stop those that would take these powers and use them._

"What must I do, Lord Chu Jung?" Zhu Rong stood up and looked around the chamber searching for a weapon, "I shall ride out and do battl..."

_No my Zhu Rong! You cannot simple go out to battle as you are. You must take my Jade Orb and stop the others._

"But you said that..." the Lady of Fire frowned in confusion.

_Hence the Challenge. You must prove you can weld the Jade without succumbing to its desires and I shall give it to you._

"What must I do?"

~outside~

Meng Huo nearly barreled into the temple when it lit up in flames. Several people standing nearby latched onto him and slowed his climb up the stairs.

"But... Zhu...Rong... you fools!" He flexed and threw all of them off.

"No Sir! Don't you see! She has contacted the great God of Fire!" one of his attendants pleaded.

"Argh!" Meng Huo relaxed for a second but then he hardened his face and charged in before anyone could so much as blink.

"Oh.... _now_ he moves quickly," someone mumbled.

The king of the Nanman Tribe burst into the main chambers of the temple. He held up his arms aggressively and looked around.

The whole place was covered in red flame. The heat was nearly unbearable but he trudged along. Luckily the flames seemed only to give off heat and did not burn him. In the center of the chamber Zhu Rong stood with her eyes closed and her face contorted in pain.

"Zhu Rong!" Meng Huo raced over to her but was blasted back by a wave of unbearable heat.

_I wouldn't try that again._

The voice came from Zhu Rong but the voice was not that of his beloved. It resounded in the room like an anvil striking. She opened her eyes and they were glowing red.

"What... what have you done to Zhu Rong?!" shouted the man to the god.

_She is battling my forces. Do you wish to see?_

"Yes! YES!"

The room exploded. Magma, steam, fire, coal, and all forms of heat and fire surrounded Zhu Rong and she stood panting in the middle of the flaming maelstrom. She raised her arms to hold back the blazing wall. Sweat rolled off of her in streams and her already tanned skin was burning hot red.

Meng Huo called out to her but his voice was lost in the roar. She looked up at him and a great sadness seemed to feel her eyes. He suddenly choked up as he realized she was not going to get out of this mental battle alive. The test that the God of Fire set up for his descendant was too much and had taken its toll. All of this was transferred from wife to husband in a single glance.

"ZHU RONG!!!!" Meng Huo screamed out with all of his might as his love put down her arms and prepared for the onslaught. The walls of flame and destruction crashed down on her and she was lost in the confusion.

The seer found Meng Huo collapsed on the ground in the middle of the temple. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The seer shook the large man.

"Sir! My Lord!"

"Aaahh... I'm... I'm all right," Meng Huo gasped out. He suddenly bolted straight up, "Zhu Rong!"

"Is right here, my love," a familiar voice informed him from behind.

The King of the Nanman stood up faster than even he thought was possible. Standing before him was the lovely Zhu Rong, bathed in a soft red glow.

"You're alive!"

"Yes," Zhu Rong smiled slightly, "I passed the test."

"How?" Meng Huo asked in confusion.

"I survived."

You didn't honestly think I'd kill another person's life partner, did you? 

Has anyone noticed yet that the way I write is so that I don't have to describe all the really hard stuff? I'll go back and explain Zhou Tai's escapade later, though. Oh yeah! I need to change the title of the fic 'cause frankly it's sucky. So any suggestions? I think there's something else I'm forgetting, oh well, I'll mention it next time, I guess. Next up is the Poison Orb.


	5. Poison in the Veins

Author: Oh dear, we've been getting away from our darling Yue Ying! Truthfully this was never suppose to just focus on her. She was my inspiration, yes. but she wasn't suppose to take over the story. Which explains why Zhang He doesn't have an explanation, but Zhu Rong and Zhou Tai do. Zhang He was suppose to have one too, but I started focusing on and then finished her story and wend and did the other too. Well now she's complaining about not being in the show and wants us to skip the Poison Orb Welder's story...

DeDreamer's rambles about her Muses taking over stories suddenly makes a whole lot of sense....

****

Chapter Five: Poison in the Veins

"Sir! A Wei ambush party is attack from the rear!" the solider barely came to a halt before he got the message to the Shu Lord.

"Another one?" Liu Bei asked in surprise and worry. He asked his next question with a bit of fear attached, "Is Zhang He in this group?"

"No sir, there's still no sign of him."

Liu Bei looked out over the battle. They had been doing well, yes. Yue Ying inspired the troops greatly and she herself had already defeated several officers. Even now she was nearing Cao Cao. But as the mighty Lady of Lightning, as she was now known as, went on more and more surprise occurred. Clearly this was the work of Sima Yi. Liu Bei finally understood that the Jade altered the mind of the welder and that the Wei strategist was using this to his advantage. While Yue Ying charged through the main forces she pulled her own army out thinner and thinner as the followed her. This allowed the hidden troops to move in and take out the rear of the Shu army. The Shu lord figured the absence of the Vorpal Orb was due to Sima Yi's fear of what was happening to Zhang He.

'I may be smart enough to see the trap,' Liu Bei thought, 'but I do not know how to disarm it easily. How I wish Zhuge Liang was here!'

~Yue Ying~

Yue Ying sliced down another foe with her electric scythe. The battle was going well! Already she had crushed Xaihou Dun and Cao Ren. Their forces scattered before her might, and she laughed at their fear. A frightening frown suddenly creased her face. Where was Zhang He? Where was the one who butchered her lover? Where was the fiend?!

She smiled devilishly as she spied a white fan moving through the crowd. Sima Yi! The thoughts of her original revenge left her mind briefly as she strode towards her late husband's greatest rival. It would be a pleasure to end his life for her darling.

"Sima Yi! It is time to die at the hands of a true warrior!" She twirled her the Horizon around her and took up a battle stance.

"Oh, the widow wishes to fight" The strategist said mockingly. Yue Ying suddenly screamed in rage and charged blindly. Sima Yi sidestepped her and smacked the back of her head with the fan. She snarled and lightning crackled across her eyes. Sima Yi suddenly smirked and bolted off. Yue Ying hurtled the weapon at him and the butt of the staff collided with his back. He yelled in pain back kept moving. She began to follow but found herself surrounded by Wei soldiers. 

"What a lovely plan," a silky voice said triumphantly behind Yue Ying. She whirled around to stare into Zhang He's claws, "and you fell into it so easily." 

The men standing around the captured woman faltered for a moment at the pure insane uncontrolled bellow of inhuman rage that pierced their ears. Hot electrical bolts snapped around her and her eyes glowed a deep green. And then it stopped. 

Yue Ying stared at her hands as the power faded. Her mind cleared and she felt normal. It scared her. She looked up in bewilderment. 

"Ah, you don't know"? Zhang He said with great amusement, "The orbs only work when you have your weapon, you silly woman." 

The Lady of Shu looked down to her scythe. It lay behind the wall of troops. Their trap worked very well. If she hadn't so worried she would have been impressed. "

And now, my dear," Zhang He said happily, "It is time you......." And then all hell broke loose. 

A fire bolt slammed into Zhang He's claws. 

"What"? Zhang He whirled around. 

"The Nanman tribes! They're attacking!" 

Another cry came from the other side of the battlefield. "The Wu army has arrived!!!" 

Yue Ying took the moment of chaos to knee the stomach of one of the men in front of her blade. As he double over she leaped frogged over him, kicking the soldiers beside of him. She then started to run back to her forces as she went she picked up her weapon. She stared at it for a long time. Should she use the Jade Orb of Lightning or not? Clearly it had a blood lust and was using her to satisfy its insatiable appetite. She was mad at Zhang He, yes, but she normally wouldn't go blindly into battle like that! And now she was separated from all of her allies with enemies coming from everywhere. A man stepped in her way. He wore a spiked mask and held his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"I have found you." 

"And now you've lost me," before he could even move she slammed into him. His eyes flashed for a moment and she was sent flying backwards. She looked up from the ground to see him striding calmly over to her. A soft aura surrounded him, a clear sign of an Orb holder. 

"Who". Who are you? How did you get an orb"? 

"Zhou Tai. Island labyrinth. Chiang Shi," the Wu officer said in his normal clipped speech. He offered his hand to her. 

She looked at it as if it were a snake. 

"I am here to help." Against her better judgment she took the hand and he pulled her up as if she weighed nothing. Clearly he was a strong warrior even without the orb. Memory suddenly flooded back into her about the danger of the orbs. She stepped back and held her blade to his throat. 

"You are a threat to yourself and others," she warned him. 

"I have mastered the orb." 

She narrowed her eyes and nudged him with the blade to remind him of his peril. "How"? she asked simply. 

"Focus." Any more comments were cut short and Zhang He leaped into the midst of them. 

"I suggest a truce until this other matter is dealt with!" 

"What?!" Yue Ying nearly spat out her words, "Why would I ever EVER join...." 

Zhang He simply pointed behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly dropped her weapon. 

Zhu Rong, Goddes of Fire, was bathed in her element. The hair was living flame and her eyes glowed like embers. Her usually tanned skin was redden and her weapon smoked. 

"You have upset this realm, fools!" Her voice boomed at them, "It is time for a true Master of the Jade Orbs to conquer you.

All three suddenly took up their weapons and stood side by side.

"I suggest a three prong attack," Zhang He told the others.

"I can't believe I'm working with you but fine," Yue Ying said.

"Right," Zhou Tai simply said.

"Aaahh!" Zhang He charged down the center. The dark purple energy hissed behind him, and he leaped into the air. His claws collided with the Fire wheel and red and purple auras wrestled with each other. 

Zhu Rong suddenly pushed hard and threw the general. She spun quickly to block Zhou Tai's blade. A kick sent the man stepping back but a blow from behind knocked the Goddess to the ground.

"Well, I may not need the orb for this fight," Yue Ying held her weapon against the other woman's throat.

"You are a fool to even consider it," the Queen told her. She then smiled venomously, "good bye."

Before Yue Ying could question the odd choice of words a huge spear rammed her in the ribs. She flew through the air and landed several feet away. Pain racked her body and she started to black out. She looked up in time to see Zhou Tai and Zhang He rushing towards a huge foe.

"It is time to die!" Lu Bu, Master of the Poison Orb, told them. 

*laughs as he hands lacitar13 the Lu Bu plushie* STOP READING MY MIND! But seriously, you're pretty good at this guessing stuff! 

Stay tuned for the next Chapter! **The Forces Collide**!!!

And I hate to do this to my lovely reviewers but I'm leaving Friday on a trip and wont be back until the 25th, so you'll have to do without for two weeks! Sorry! Maybe I should end it on such a cliffhanger.... oh well! 

Gee, I never knew I was so evil. And I'm about to get worse, and you all can thank puppet of the antler! No one threatens me in thier reviews and gets away with it.


	6. Icy Conclusion

I'm back from my really long Hiatus! And I'm REALLY sorry! I just got caught up with my cult and then school and then I forgot, but we got DW4 Xtreme Legends and now I'm back here!  
  
I'm still just so amazed by how Yue Ying took over my story. It was SO not about her when I first got the idea. And looking back I really want to update the stories and make the chapters longer. Also I hope I can make bonus chapters about getting the other three orbs.  
  
Icy Conclusion  
  
Yue Ying floated through darkness and knew she had died. She waited for something to happen. She waited for Zhuge Liang to come to her and hold her in his arms again. She waited for demons or angels or ancestors or anything but this infernal starless night. She prayed for escape.   
  
It came with the sound of thunder.  
  
The lightning bolt streaked across the sky. It turned in an arch and exploded in front of her. Momentarily blinded Yue Ying raised her arms to fend off any blows.  
  
Ha. Ha. Ha.  
  
The sound was soft. And short. but it carried with it a thousand ideas and a wave of emotion. The Lady of Shu knew she stood before a god. She knew she stood before the greatest.  
  
"My Lord of Lords," dropping to her knees she kept her eyes closed.  
  
Such piety.  
  
"Emperor or Emperors, I do not dare look upon you. I only speak because i know you wish it."  
  
She felt of hand rest on her shoulder and she shut her eyes tighter. The hand gently but firmly lifted her to a standing position.  
  
Listen. You have been chosen.  
  
"For... for what, Lord?"  
  
To send back my jewels. To right what should have been righted years ago. Return the Jades to their Emperor.  
  
"I... failed you, before. I.."  
  
You did not fail. You learned. Go back now. Finish.  
  
Yue Ying sat up and gasped. She was alone in her tent. A noise from the entrance brought her focus on a Shu solider.  
  
"Oh! You are awake, My lady," the man bowed.  
  
"I must see Lord Lui Bei," without another word the two set off through the camp. Yue Ying could see Wu officers moving throughout the camp. She carefully watched but found no sign of Wei forces.  
  
"Y-yue Ying? You are awake?" Jiang Wei jumped up from his spot beside Liu Bei's tent and rushed to the woman.  
  
"The Gods have delivered me back to you. We must finish this battle. What happened while I was out?" Yue Ying quickly questioned the youth as they entered the tent.  
  
"Lu Bu and Zhu Rong's attack scattered our forces and..."  
  
"All hope was nearly lost. It is good to see you awake," Liu Bei finished for Jiang Wei.  
  
"My Lord," Yue Ying bowed quickly, "I am sorry I.."  
  
"Now is not the time, Yue Ying. We are coordinating efforts with Wu... and maybe even Wei.... to deal with this new force. Your assistance is needed. Come, we are going to council."  
  
Zhou Tai glanced around the council tent. Sun Quan was representing Wu along with Gan Ning and himself. The other two men stood around a map with Liu Bei, Yue Ying, Jiang Wei, and Wei Yan. Some representatives of Wei were there as well, but the men were of such little prestige they were mostly ignored, an insult the men were barely able to recognize. Zhou Tai grew bored of the plan and carefully left without being noticed.  
  
He wandered outside and looked up at the night sky. The stars glowed a soft white and he watched them for what seemed hours. They seemed to explode and collapse and explode again and again. He could feel each blast gentle caress his skin. The Blast Orb called to him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a soft but silky voice whispered from the shadows.  
  
Fast as lightning Zhou Tai pulled his sword and pointed it at Zhang He, "You are not welcome here."  
  
"But here I am," the man stepped into the light, "You can come out as well, my dear."  
  
Yue Ying stepped from the entrance and glared at the Wei officer. She did not like being caught so easily.  
  
"So here we are, Warriors of the Jade. Set to do battle in a most beautiful night," Zhang He stretched upwards and smiled like a cat who had the mouse cornered, "Shall we go?"  
  
Yue Ying frowned and stared at the man, "What are you talking about, beast?"  
  
"Oh, such ugly words from such a lovely face," the man reached up to touch her cheek. He quickly regretted the idea as he found his arm twisted behind his back and Yue Ying whispering in his ear.  
  
"I will kill you now."  
  
"Stop. We have other enemies to combat."  
  
"The silent pirate is right," Zhang He grunted out, "we have received information from our spies that Lu Bu and Zhu Rong are traveling south tonight with only a small group of guards."  
  
"And you propose we go now to fight them. Alone," Yue Ying scowled as she let go of the man, "Do you take me for a fool?"  
  
"On my honor as..."  
  
"You have no honor!" Yue Ying stepped forward, but Zhou Tai grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off, "This creature does not deserve to live! Why should we listen to him?!"  
  
"Because if you don't you will never see Zhuge Liang again," Zhang He beamed proudly, "He is alive you know."  
  
Yue Ying's heart stopped. The words he said were poison. Could it be true? How could it be true? She saw him die! She held his hand and heard his last words! She buried him! He was dead! Wasn't he?  
  
"My blades cause a person to inter a deep state of slumber, most like death. They eventually awake days later. You can imagine our surprise when one of the soldiers I defeated rose from the dead days later, seeking vengeance. When I attacked Zhuge Liang I made sure the blow was not a fatal one. We waited until you had buried him and returned to his grave site to reclaim him before he awoke," during his explanation Zhang He became very serious and it was hard for either of the listeners to judge whether he was lying or not.  
  
"I.... I will go," Yue Ying said softly. She had to know the truth. She no longer cared if it was a trap. All she wanted was peace. Something this beast would not let her have.  
  
"I will go as well," Zhou Tai said bluntly.  
  
The three silently made their way through the camp. The quickly made their way south and stopped at a small pass through the low mountains.  
  
"Here," Zhang He said, "is where we shall strike them. Let them enter the pass and then surround them."  
  
"Fire," Yue Ying said as she looked around at the vegetation, "would make an effective trap."  
  
"A fine idea, my lady," Zhang He grinned as he bowed.  
  
Yue Ying gave the Wei officer a look of death, "My late husband often employed fire."  
  
Zhu Rong stared at the back of Lu Bu's head as the rode through the woods. She distrusted him, but could do little about it now. The warrior from the North had come to the Nanman tribe as if by magic. He was lost in the Orb and destroying everything in his path. Zhu Rong was barely able to subdue him and then convince the treacherous thing to work for her cause. They then took their force northward and found the Three Kingdoms already engaged in battle. They would have taken the three Orb Holders they found then and there had Lu Bu not been so impetuous.  
  
"Barbarian," Lu Bu turned and gazed at Zhu Rong. She found his pet name ironic, "Why are we fleeing when yesterday we easily routed the enemy?"  
  
"I told you before, you large oaf," the woman's irises changed to a violent red, "We are walking into a trap."  
  
"If it is a trap," Lu Bu returned with a few malignant rays of purple snap from his weapon, "then why are we walking into it?"  
  
Zhu Rong breathed out harshly in frustration, she dearly hoped his idiocy was due to the Jade taking over, and not a reflection of his true intelligence, "Because how is it a trap when you know it is coming? The other Orb Welders will be there. When they strike we will destroy them and take their Orbs."  
  
Just as Lu Bu was about return a sarcastic remark the hills came alive with explosions. Boulders were launched into the air as the crisp grass burst into flames. One rock came hurling down on the party. Lu Bu Raised his blade and sliced out at it. The rock quickly crumbled to dust.  
  
"Charge them! Take no prisoners!" Zhu Rong screamed out and galloped directly at the flames. Her horse went into a blind panic and raced through them. As rider and mount pass the fire licked up their legs, "Fool! The God of Fire has sent me on a mission, and you try to use his power against me?" The flames encircled her and she and her horse became creatures of flame.  
  
"This is not going as according to your plan," yue Ying remarked to Zhang He, the two had immediately jumped the Nanmen when Zhou Tai released his blast. They were making quick work of the soldiers, but Lu Bu still stood in the distance.  
  
"Just wait...." Zhang He fought as if in a dance, each move gracefully and purposefully. Where his blades fell men died.  
  
Mean while Zhou Tai had knocked Zhu Rong off her now delirious horse and engaged the burning woman.  
  
"Why do you not submit? You can not win against me!" Zhu Rong's blades sizzled as they clashed against Zhou Tai's sword.  
  
"We... shall.... see!" Zhou Tai pushed upward with his sword and an explosion pushed the Queen back.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Yue Ying had reached Lu Bu and the two warriors circled each other warily.  
  
"There is no reason for conflict. Drop your weapon and I shall see the Fire Witch spares you," Lu Bu smirked.  
  
"If there is no reason for conflict, then you may be the first to drop his blade," Yue Ying slammed the end of her scythe down and catapulted into the air. The kicked the massive fighter square in the chest and toppled him. She placed her blade as his throat and smiled, "Do you surrender?"  
  
"You have not fully healed from our last encounter. A deadly mistake," Lu Bu's eyes light up with power and Yue Ying felt her wounds blaze new with pain. She could feel the poison deep in her body start to attack her very being. She fell to her knees.  
  
"I gave you a chance, foolish woman, now it is time too die!"  
  
"Not.... yet!" a voice of gravel screamed in the distance. Wei Yan threw his blade and knocked Lu Bu's spear away. Yue Ying immediately felt the pain fade.  
  
"Wei Yan? What are you doing here?" Yue Ying rolled out of way as Lu Bu made a mad dash for his spear.  
  
"It seems we were spotted on our move from the camp," Zhang He stepped between the warrior and his weapon, "A mistake I am most gratefully for."  
  
Lu Bu looked up at the man and glared.  
  
Zhang He's next words were interrupted as a flaming Zhou Tai flew through the air overhead. His body hit a tree he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"I am very tired of this fight. Give up the Orbs and no one else must die!" Zhu Rong had returned to her former state, but her blades were still consumed in flames.  
  
Wei Yan charged from the right as Zhang He moved in from the left. Before either could get close the woman released a column of fire in either direction. The two warriors quickly fell and tried to put out the flames. Zhu Rong began to move towards Yue Ying.  
  
"Come girl. It is over."  
  
Yue Ying brought up her weapon. She steadied her mind and found her balance. And suddenly the words of a god rang back in her mind.  
  
"......Return the Jades to their Emperor....."  
  
She blinked. Why were they fighting so much? Clearly Zhu Rong wanted the Jades removed. And now that was her goal. They had let the Orbs' lust for power take them over. And now they were all going to die.  
  
"Hiya!" Zhu Rong struck and Yue Ying blocked. Zhu Rong kicked out and Yue Ying stepped away. Zhu Rong fired bolts of flame and Yue Ying leaped away.  
  
"Stop running! Just die!"  
  
"Lady of Fire, give up this fight, we no longer need battle. We return the Orbs to the Gods!"  
  
"That is precisely what I shall do, when you are all dead!" Zhu Rong screamed and the air sizzled. A wall of heat knocked Yue Ying to the ground. A maelstrom of flame erupted all around them. The blaze burned Yue Ying's very soul. She struggled to rise.  
  
Another warrior rose up in the flames and launched himself at Zhu Rong. She turned suddenly and grabbed him by the throat. Wei Yan bit his lip but did not cry out. Instead his twisted his blade and cut the woman in the side. She dropped him and the air returned to normal.  
  
Gasping for breath Wei Yan fell to the ground. He tried to stand but was kicked in the ribs.  
  
"You dare to challenge me?" Zhu Rong held her bleeding side and stared down at the Shu solider, "Ashes."  
  
Wei Yan screamed as the air inside his armor burst into flame. He screamed as the metal melted onto his skin. He screamed as he fell to the ground. He stopped.  
  
Yue Ying stared as his body. He was dead. But with his death he had drained the last of Zhu Rong's strength. She fainted.  
  
Slowly Zhang He got to his feet. He looked over the scorched battle field. His eye caught movement beside him and he quickly flipped out of the way.  
  
"It is not over yet!" Lu Bu slammed his spear into the ground where Zhang He had just stood, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
  
"A mistake I shall not make a second time!"  
  
The two quickly engaged each other and fought around the field. Yue Ying tried to separate the two.  
  
"Stop this! You are all under the control of the Orbs! Stop this!!!" She thundered, literally. The warriors were tossed away from each other. All three held up their weapons and prepared for the final bout.  
  
Yue Ying breathed heavily. She suddenly gasped as the air froze her lungs. She looked around and saw snow falling. Neither Zhang He nor Lu Bu paid any attention to the change in weather. Both struck out at each other. Yue Ying again tried to stop them. She moved to trip Zhang He but Lu Bu slammed the bottom of his spear into her gut. She fell back.  
  
The two fighters were seconds from finishing each other off. Yue Ying tried to rise but the strain of battle had gotten to her. She raised her hand and stopped. Crystals of ice had formed around her fingers. The increased and she could no longer move her limb. The same thing had happened to the other fighters. They stopped and stared at each other.  
  
Laughter trickled through the air. A man walked calmly through the falling snow towards them. He tipped his hat, "Hello."  
  
"Pang Tong!" Yue Ying yelled.  
  
"It looks like I got here just in time," he said cheerfully.  
  
"No... I will not lose!" Lu Bu flexed and broke the ice off. He raised his spear and charged the smaller man.  
  
Yue Ying reached deep within her and pulled out the last bit of her strength, "NO!" the thunderbolt struck Lu Bu in the back and he flew over Pang Tong's head.  
  
The Taoist glanced over his shoulder and saw Lu Bu's unconscious form slump, "Well then... that's that."  
  
Yue Ying sat and stared at the sunset. It had been days since the Battle of the Orbs had ended. All of the forces had retreated to their respective home to recover. And to bury their dead.  
  
Wei Yan's efforts in the battle earned him many honors and a statue was to be created in his likeness. Zhou Tai lived, as did the other Orb welders. though none of them could even remember what it felt like to have their powers. Yue Ying tried to recall how to use the orb, but it simply did not happen. It was like it had never happened. But no, it had happened, and she had lost so much.  
  
Pang Tong came up behind her and sat down at her feet. He watched the last rays of the sun recede over the hills.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Lost."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Zhang He told me... he said.... Zhuge Liang may still be alive," Yue Ying could feel the tears start to form in her eyes.  
  
"And what does your heart tell you?" he looked up at her.  
  
"That I have a long journey ahead of me."  
  
I really need to learn to make endings. That's the first rule in my school of writing. Make your ending first, and go from there. Meh, it was fun. I think I'll go back through and fix it later. add in stuff and such.  
  
Oh! the first person to guess who the God was at the start of the story gets a prize, a real one. If you can correctly guess who it is, I'll write you a Dynasty Warrior's story of your choosing. I'll work the details out with the winner. 


End file.
